


Fire Starter

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean Chris and Kate didn't talk about Allison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Starter

“Now that your guard dog is occupied we can finally talk Chris,” Kate says.

Chris doesn’t lower his gun and he replies, “We have nothing to discuss but where you need to go.”

Kate’s cold laughter rings through the empty building, “Did you even avenge her?”

Her elder brother’s hand slips, “The wolf that bit Victoria was put down.”

“It’s amazing after all these years your lying skills haven’t improved,” Kate drawls. “But I don’t care about your dead missus. Try Allison.”

“The nogitsune was killed,” Chris says, almost aiming the gun away. This Kate he knew- this was the hunter he grew up with, the deadly woman with a thirst for retribution. He understood the rules she played by, and what she needed.

“And the others?” Kate presses delicately, her boots’ heels clicking as she comes closer, an arm’s breadth away.

Chris swallows. “Too convoluted and diluted, there was no use-”

Kate roars in his face, ripping the idle gun from his hands and one of her berserkers rushes forward and holds Chris up for her.

She snarls through sharper teeth, “ _Who_.”

“Everyone Kate! Goddamn it, don’t you think I would have otherwise? I can link practically everyone in this town to her- if the banshee had said something sooner, if the boy hadn’t been so easily possessed, if Scott had turned her, if I had been there…” His voice chokes, and his sister’s eyes harden.

“If indeed,” Kate says, walking away from him.

“What are you going to do?” Chris asks as the berserker tightens their grip, his neck slicing open slowly, blood darkening his shirt. He idly thinks that this was the shirt he wore when Victoria died, he must have known on some level it would end today.

Kate turns to give him a feral smile, listening to his heartbeats slow, “What you couldn’t. This town will _burn_.”


End file.
